


Comfort

by rereis_senpai



Series: Hurt and Comfort [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Afterlife, All the mentioned people appear for like two lines, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Analysis, Character Study, Fate, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hydraulic Press - Freeform, Introspection, Oumasai for like one line, Post-Game, Saiouma if you squint, Suicidal Thoughts, in-game, ouma not oma smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rereis_senpai/pseuds/rereis_senpai
Summary: Comfort is a mercy fate withdraws from him, because the villain deserves no such mercy for the evil he has inflicted upon others.





	Comfort

Kokichi stares up at the slab of metal, and realises this is the closest thing he’ll get close to comfort in this game. His mind races at the anxiety of death and he forces himself to shut up, focusing on his troubled breathing instead. The poison was quick to act in his small body, clawing its way into his muscles and forcing them to tighten up against his will, making him appear as tense as he is on the inside.

From below the slab, he can see the hesitation that settled in the astronaut’s face, and he desperately wants to call him out on his cowardice to kill the ~~villain~~ mastermind and thinks better of it- he’d rather die with the comfort that he had at least _one_ ally ~~even though he technically blackmailed him into committing him to his crimes.~~

The slab descends upon him and suddenly his body is tense all over again. He doesn’t try to resist the poison and gives in to the pain and hopes the poison will be merciful enough that seizures won’t attack him in his pitiful state.

The metal is cold and he can feel it from the short distance it will have to travel through. He thinks that it’s funny that all he feels is the cool temperature of the metal encasing him when in actuality it is he that’s providing the metal with his heat.

~~But he also thinks, _then why have I been so cold throughout the entirety of the game?_~~ ____

__The metal touches him and hugs him in its cold arms. This is the first comforting contact he’s had since the game started, and he can’t help but choke out a silent sob that bubbled out, along with the tears that now slid down his cheeks and sat at the metal that held him in place._ _

__The metal now hugs him with pressure, and he can’t help but think of the mums he’s read in many of his books. He imagines his cold surroundings as a warm pair of arms linked around him, encasing him in a warm and welcome hug, meant to bring him comfort. He would lean in, basking in the warmth of ~~his mum~~ another person and the arms would tighten like he would slip out of their hold._ _

__He slips out of his fantasy and wishes the arms would hug him better, opting to die happy than die with his reality crushing him. He wished he had chosen a merciful and quicker death, but he clenched his teeth and the guilt settled in his chest rose up in the form of bile that he desperately kept down._ _

__If he couldn’t die in the fashion he chose, then he’d prefer to not die from drowning in his own vomit- it’s almost as bad as Iruma’s death._ _

__Miu Iruma- he lost the privilege to call her by her first name when he planned her death. To be fair, she had planned his death first, it was only fair that he’d get to do the same thing if she was so obvious in her schemes. And so he planned, planned on who will kill her and how she’ll die. He could have picked a better death for the girl genius, but he opted to let her die pathetically to highlight how much of a dirty slut she was.._ _

__No, that’s wrong._ _

__He chuckles inwardly at his beloved’s favourite line. Indeed he was wrong, Iruma was no dirty slut. She was the girl genius who provided him and Akamatsu with their tools. She was the generous girl genius who had hope that she’d make it past the Killing Game. He has to give her credit though, had he not seen past the obvious plot at the roof then her plan would’ve gone on without a hitch._ _

__~~She should’ve picked Yumeno, who was still grieving for the loss of her friends. She would have made an easy and merciful target.~~ _ _

__But alas, the hope that carried her through her scheme was choked out of her, like the air she was desperately trying to claw back in. With her hopes and dreams sucked out of her, she left despair. Despair which he used to the best of his abilities ~~because he wasn’t going to let the stupid girl’s death go in vain. That’s too cruel even for him.~~_ _

__He is forced back into reality as the poison drags out a pained hiss from him, spreading ever so slowly yet attacking with such ferocity. The metal pains his breathing, his nose uncomfortably bent down, so he turns his head to the side and finds his aching neck to be relentless in its pain. His breathing returns to normal and his saving grace is that the metal hasn’t reached his chest yet, allowing him to feign normalcy for a few more moments._ _

__A splitting headache strikes him, and he gives in to the pain, hoping that it’ll bring mercy upon him and allow him to slip out of reality and into wherever it wants to take him. The pain becomes all too much, and he closes his eyes, knowing that he will never open them to reality again._ _

__He opens his eyes and finds himself in a world of black. He looks down and finds his white uniform is crisp and new, hanging itself onto his small body. He raises his arm and finds that he is glowing to some degree, his white uniform and pale complexion contrasting greatly to the black unknown._ _

__He is bored and thinks, _wow the afterlife is much more awful than he predicted it to be!__ _

__He chuckled mirthlessly and berates himself on his hope. Villains like him aren’t granted the comfort of heaven or hope. Mercy upon villains should only be granted by the hero if the hero deems him worthy. Apparently, Momota had deemed him worthy of mercy in life, granting him his desired death, but in death, fate must have thought otherwise._ _

__He sits down on the nonexistent floor and waits for however long fate plans to keep him. He draws his legs up and links his arms around them, nestling his head inside the makeshift basket. The ache in his back prevents him from assuming that position for long and so he shifts his body to the side and lies curled up on the floor._ _

__He had no need to sustain his awful image as the mastermind, and so he released his facade and lowered his walls, allowing his tears to reign free on his face, dripping down into the abyss below. He drew out a long, anguished wail, his built up frustration and grief finally getting to him, and ultimately released in awkward, compacted sobs._ _

__He tightened his hold around his legs, his mind slipping into the early fantasy of a mother comforting him. He was unable to reach the same effect, with the cold _emptiness _draining him of any comfort and warmth. At least the press had been forgiving and allowed him to bask in his own ~~deteriorating~~ heat.___ _

____Still, he shouldn’t complain. This is the punishment he paid for, and he will atone for his sins by accepting whatever fate has planned for him. So he will wait for however they plan to keep him here, because Kokichi Ouma is patient, and he _will_ repay his awful sins as the antagonist._ _ _ _

____Comfort is a mercy fate withdraws from him, because the villain deserves no such mercy for the evil he has inflicted upon others._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you came here thinking that this'll be a comforting fanfic, you fool.
> 
> You can read this as an angsty one shot if you want- I personally am satisfied with this tragic end, but knowing people's love for bullshit happy endings, I am in the process of writing one so look out for that haha.
> 
> You can tell from the title, that it's very misleading, so you can guess what the sequel's name will be.
> 
> If there are any grammatical errors that need fixing, or any inquiries, please go to the comments below and input your concerns there thanks.


End file.
